


The Lost Fairy Tale - Red Riding Hood

by Roro



Category: Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale), Little Red Riding Hood - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Adaptation, Alternate Universe - Magic, Anal Sex, Anthropomorphic, F/M, Fantasy, Gay Sex, Italiano | Italian, M/M, MALE little red riding hood, Male Slash, Mythical Beings & Creatures, POV Male Character, Romance, Slash, anthropomorphic creatures, antropomorphic wolf, inspired by fairy tales, m/m - Freeform, petting
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7602859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roro/pseuds/Roro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giovani con mantellette rosse che sfidano la fortuna incamminandosi nei boschi -e poi si lamentano se vengono attaccati-.<br/>Lupi dal pessimo carattere che vogliono solo tirarti una randellata in testa e portarti nella più vicina grotta -per mangiarti in modi molto molto piacevoli-.<br/>Vecchie folli che vivono nei boschi, ignorando il fatto che ad una certa età si dovrebbe andare a giocare a briscola nell'ospizio più vicino.<br/>Cacciatori psicotici che cercano in tutti i modi di accoppare qualche scoiattolo utilizzando strane magie invece di andare ad un poligono ed imparare a sparare come ogni bravo cacciatore dovrebbe fare.<br/>Questi sembrerebbero gli ingredienti giusti per una folle storia raccontata un quarto di rigo alla volta.<br/>Ma non questa storia.<br/>Questa storia è un filino più seria. <s>Più o meno.</s></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lost Fairy Tale - Red Riding Hood

**Author's Note:**

> ♥ Betata dalla mia Deary, che ormai inizia a tremare quando sente che ho scritto roba nuova.  
> ♠ Questa storia è mia. Lo dico perché magari ci sta che qualcuno, abbia già letto qualcosa di simile su un altro sito e pubblicato con un altro nickname. Non entrerò nei dettagli ma questa fic l'ho scritta io ed è mia. Punto.  
> ♣ Non so bene ma questa storia dovrebbe essere lunga attorno ai 15 capitoli, ancora non l'ho finita di scrivere quindi non so dirvi il numero esatto.  
> ♦ Enjoy!

_Perché_ , mi chiesi sconsolato, _perché ero finito in quella situazione?_  
La pioggia batteva forte, impedendomi di vedere ad un palmo dal mio naso, intorno a me solo il rumore delle gocce che cadevano al suolo, che picchiavano sulle foglie dei grandi alberi sopra la mia testa. Il cielo, poco prima limpido, si era velocemente oscurato, conferendo così alla foresta un'aura ancora più sinistra del solito. Il vento soffiava forte, scuotendo i rami, facendo frusciare le foglie dei rami e dei cespugli, mi sospingeva in avanti e quella era, purtroppo, l'unica vera buona notizia.  
Almeno procedevo sottovento, questo avrebbe certamente rallentato l'essere che mi inseguiva.  
Accelerai il passo, sapendo che era tutto inutile.  
Il Mostro mi avrebbe trovato, era solo questione di tempo.  
Udii un basso ringhio provenire dai cespugli dietro di me, non ci pensai due volte, scattai in avanti e iniziai a correre.  
Il mantello rosso mi batteva furiosamente contro le caviglie e in un paio di occasioni rischiò di farmi inciampare, decisi quindi di togliermelo.  
Alla fine era senza dubbio quel colore ad attirare la creatura alle mie calcagna, quello e le numerose impronte che lasciavo nel miscuglio fangoso che ormai era il suolo.  
Mi portai le mani al collo, cercando disperatamente di sciogliere il nodo del mantello.  
Le gambe iniziavano a dolermi, il fiato mi bruciava la gola, sentivo tutto il corpo pesate come un macigno a causa dei vestiti zuppi e della stanchezza sempre più pressante ma non potevo mollare, non sentivo alcun rumore provenire da dietro di me, tuttavia sapevo, _sapevo_ che quella creatura era là, probabilmente si stava anche divertendo a guardarmi arrancare sempre più faticosamente tra l'erba alta.  
Dopo aver provato a sciogliere il nodo un paio di volte mi arresi: non voleva saperne di cedere e tanto, pensai disperato, ormai ero spacciato.  
Sì, correvo sotto vento, sì, la pioggia metteva in difficoltà tanto me quanto quella creatura, eppure stavo correndo verso ovest, verso il folto della Foresta Nera, un luogo da cui nessuno aveva fatto ritorno vivo.  
Il villaggio era dietro di me, oltre la creatura, quindi paradossalmente, più avanzavo nella foresta per cercare di scappare alla cattura, più le probabilità di sopravvivere diminuivano.  
Mi arrischiai a lanciare una breve occhiata dietro di me; nulla non la vedevo, ma quell'attimo di distrazione mi fu fatale.  
Non mi accorsi che il terreno si abbassava bruscamente, così caddi rovinosamente giù per quella piccola collina fangosa, ruzzolai un paio di volte prima di riuscire a fermarmi. Risollevandomi capii che era finita: se prima ero riuscito a guadagnare un seppur minimo vantaggio da quell'essere, durante la mia caduta quella bestia aveva avuto sicuramente tutto il tempo per raggiungermi.  
Dovevo pensare in fretta ad una soluzione. Feci vagare il mio sguardo lontano, verso le profondità del bosco, non sarei mai riuscito a riprendere la corsa, ma anche se l'avessi fatto, dove sarei andato?  
Ero già stanco dopo aver corso per quel breve tragitto e ora, con il fango a rallentarmi ulteriormente, non sarei riuscito ad arrivare nemmeno al primo albero prima di venire catturato. Non potevo nemmeno provare a rifugiarmi sopra un albero, quei colossi erano troppo grandi da scalare, non c'erano appigli su cui far leva per sollevarsi.  
Certo, avendo avuto più tempo a disposizione sarei sicuramente riuscito ad arrampicarmi sopra uno di quei giganti, dopotutto ero nato e cresciuto in un villaggio circondato da alberi, il sapersi arrampicare era un po' un'arte obbligatoria che tutti al villaggio dovevano sapere.  
Sfortunatamente per me non avevo il tempo per provare la mia arrampicata, decisi comunque di tenere quell'idea come ipotetico piano, il piano de "o la va o ci resto secco", anche perché i secondi passavano e io non avevo più tempo per cercare un nascondiglio.  
Feci quindi per sollevarmi dal fango quando ebbi un'illuminazione.  
Il fango.  
Rapidamente mi trascinai più vicino alla ripida discesa dalla quale ero appena caduto e, dato che quel dannato mantello non ne voleva sapere di sciogliersi, me lo sfilai malamente da sopra la testa. Iniziai a spalmarci sopra manciate su manciate di fango, pregando qualsiasi divinità ci fosse in ascolto, che la pioggia non lo lavasse via troppo velocemente. Infangato totalmente il mantello, mi sporcai velocemente le gambe di fango e poi mi stesi al suolo, gettandomelo addosso.  
Era un piano folle, ma era l'unico che avevo. Inspirai e restai in attesa.  
Se avessi avuto fortuna la bestia avrebbe continuato la sua corsa, non sarebbe stata così intelligente da accorgersi dello strano ammasso di melma sul fianco della collina.  
E invece con mio sommo orrore, la vidi fermarsi proprio davanti alla mia faccia nascosta sotto al cappuccio.  
Tremavo, per il freddo della pioggia, per il fango che avevo addosso e che mi sentivo scorrere sul corpo, per la paura di morire. Un terrore sordo si impossessò di me, mi fischiavano le orecchie, avrei voluto combattere, tirare un colpo ben assestato a quella creatura e battermi con onore fino a quando uno di noi due non sarebbe morto, molto probabilmente io, e invece non riuscivo a fare niente, me ne stavo lì immobile atterrito, stavo lì e fissavo a occhi spalancati la sagoma indistinta che intravedevo attraverso la stoffa del cappuccio sporco.  
Non so per quanto rimanemmo lì, forse un paio di minuti che per me furono vite intere, mentre la pioggia iniziava finalmente a diminuire di intensità. Non mi azzardavo a muovere un muscolo, a malapena respiravo. Il mio cuore batteva forte contro la cassa toracica, il suo rumore mi rimbombava nelle orecchie, era così forte, così assordante, sicuramente anche lui riusciva a sentirlo.  
Chiusi gli occhi e pensai a casa mia, pensai ai volti sorridenti dei miei familiari, a mia nonna che cuciva serena accanto al fuoco, non li avrei rivisti mai più. Addio.  
Percepii uno spostamento d'aria sopra di me, e improvvisamente intorno a me non sentii più la protezione del mio mantello. Spalancai gli occhi.  
Accucciato accanto a me sull'erba c'era... un lupo immenso.  
Solo che non era un lupo _normale_ , era un lupo antropomorfo.  
Da quello che potevo vedere dalla mia posizione aveva spalle larghe e un busto ampio, con braccia lunghe e muscolose.  
Le mani erano grandi quasi il doppio delle mie e avevano dei lunghi artigli neri che alla vista sembravano incredibilmente forti; anche le cosce - stranamente fasciate da un paio di pantaloni neri - erano così grosse e robuste.  
L'intero corpo della creatura era ricoperte da un folto pelo il cui colore non riuscii a definire, inizialmente a causa di tutto il fango che aveva incrostato addosso.  
Alla fine lo guardai in faccia, o meglio, muso, e vidi un paio di occhi di un verde brillante osservarmi attentamente, quasi con la stessa curiosità mista a terrore con cui lo stavo scrutando io.  
Rimasi a fissare quegli occhi per quella che mi parve un'eternità. Erano eccezionalmente belli, mi ricordavano i prati in primavera, erano occhi straordinari e intelligenti e in quell'istante una scintilla di speranza si riaccese in me.  
Magari potevo parlare con quel lupo, magari potevo convincerlo a risparmiarmi la vita. La mia speranza si fece più forte quando lo vidi allungare una delle sue grosse mani nella mia direzione; la presi e mi lasciai risollevare, quando però arrivai a poggiare il piede sinistro per terra mi scappò un urlo che fece appiattire le orecchie del lupo.  
Nella caduta mi ero storto la caviglia. Sul momento nemmeno me ne ero accorto, tanta era la paura per quell'essere che ora mi stava accanto così imponente e silenzioso.  
Arrischiai a fare un paio di passi in avanti, ma la caviglia mi faceva davvero male così mi fermai. Guardai il lupo, che non mi aveva perso di vista per un attimo approfittando del momento per continuare a scrutarmi.  
Perché non stava facendo nulla? Perché mi aveva seguito per mezza foresta, facendomi perdere decenni di vita per la paura, se poi non voleva farmi nulla? Perché non parlava? Poteva parlare?  
«Ehm...» mi arrischiai a dire, lui mi osservò più intensamente. «Perché mi seguivi?»  
Lui scrollò le spalle, riprovai di nuovo, questa volta mi indicai le labbra.  
«Sai parlare?»  
Fece il gesto di sollevare un sopracciglio, come a dire "che razza di domanda è questa?".  
«Se capisci quello che dico e sai parlare perché non lo fai?»  
Scrollò di nuovo le spalle. Iniziava a d irritarmi.  
«Vuoi farmi del male?»  
Mi fissò immobile, come dovevo prendere quella reazione?  
Visto che mi aveva etichettato come preda innocua, voleva forse divertirsi un po' a torturarmi prima di uccidermi?  
L'istinto mi diceva di ignorare il dolore alla gamba e di provare a scappare, questa volta verso est, verso casa; ma c'era qualcosa in profondità, qualcosa che nemmeno io sapevo identificare, che invece mi convinse a continuare a parlare.  
«Riformulo: vuoi uccidermi?»  
Questa volta scosse il muso negando energicamente e io tirai un sospiro di sollievo. Non so perché, ma sentivo di potermi fidare di lui, nonostante tutto.  
«Mi lascerai tornare a casa?»  
Ci rimase a pensare un po', poi scosse leggermente la testa.  
Inspirai energicamente, ero suo prigioniero quindi.  
La mia mente si riempì di domande, domande che avevo timore di porre.  
Perché mi stava succedendo quello?  
Volevo tornare a casa. Mossi istintivamente un passo indietro, per allontanarmi un po' da quell'essere che continuava a fissarmi intensamente, ma la caviglia sinistra, già parecchio malmessa, decise di cedere definitivamente e mi sbilanciai.  
Sarei caduto - di nuovo - nel fango se un paio di braccia possenti non mi avessero afferrato in tempo. Sollevai la testa, il suo muso era a pochi centimetri da me, i suoi occhi mi fissavano, come se volessero assorbire ogni particolare di me, come se sotto a tutto quello sporco, quel fango che ormai mi si era incrostato addosso, riuscissero a vedere qualcosa di incredibilmente fantastico, qualcosa che non volevano assolutamente perdersi.  
Nonostante tutto mi sentii arrossire e distolsi lo sguardo, nessuno mi aveva mai guardato così intensamente. Lui mi rimise lentamente in piedi e, una volta che si fu assicurato che fossi stabile sulla gamba destra, senza lasciarmi appoggiare troppo peso sulla sinistra, si chinò a raccogliere il mio mantello e me lo porse.  
Feci per afferrarlo ma lui lo scostò, lo guardai di nuovo.  
«Vieni... me?»  
Aveva una voce particolare, roca e bassa. Scatenò in me un brivido che mi attraversò tutto il corpo e che non volli identificare. Mi aveva chiesto di andare con lui, avevo davanti a me questa strana scelta, potevo rifiutarmi e zoppicare fino a casa, anche se non ero sicuro che me lo avrebbe permesso volentieri, _sentivo_ che se ci avessi provato, lui non mi avrebbe fermato.  
Oppure potevo scegliere di andare con lui verso l'ignoto.  
Avevo decine di domande che mi affollavano la testa, domande alle quali non avrei mai trovato risposta se avessi deciso di andarmene.  
Il suo silenzio, il suo sguardo, il suo modo di trattarmi, il fatto stesso che mi avesse rincorso attraverso la foresta, ero sicuro che tutte queste cose erano collegate, c'era un motivo che l'aveva spinto ad agire in quel modo. Non era semplicemente un predatore affamato, le sue azioni dovevano avere un significato profondo, qualcosa che non potevo nemmeno lontanamente capire.  
Era rimasto lì con la mano tesa, e quello sguardo così penetrante fisso su di me. Sospirai e allungai la mano verso di lui che parve piacevolmente colpito dalla mia scelta, rapidamente mi fu accanto e mi prese in collo senza il minimo sforzo. Lanciai un gridolino di sorpresa ma non feci nulla per farmi rimettere per terra.  
Avevo comunque una caviglia messa male, sarebbe stato inutile fingere di poter andare chissà dove con solo le mie forze che, francamente, dopo l'altalena di emozioni di quella giornata e soprattutto dopo la corsa, erano ridotte al minimo.  
«Potresti anche dirmi come ti chiami» mormorai stizzito mentre cercavo di non pensare alla sensazione che mi davano le sue braccia strette attorno al corpo.  
Lui di nuovo non mi rispose ma iniziò ad addentrarsi nella foresta, lontano da tutto quello che avevo sempre conosciuto, mi strinsi al petto il mio mantello rosso e svenni.

**Author's Note:**

> © Campagna per la sensibilizzazione del lettore.  
> Nel mondo ogni giorno milioni di scrittrici di Fanfiction smettono di scrivere per mancanza d'attenzione da parte dei lettori, che leggono senza far sapere all'autrice se l'opera è piaciuta o no.
> 
> Non chiediamo molto, sostieni anche tu le autrici, clicca sul bottone con il simbolo del cuore (♥) per impedire alle autrici di abbandonare i loro lavori.


End file.
